Genra (character)
Genra (幻羅, Genra) is the former master of the Hajin Mon Sect of the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan and Ayane's foster father, who first appeared in Dead or Alive 3 as the super-human weapon Omega (オメガ, Omega). After Ayane was given away by her mother Ayame at birth, Genra took the girl in and became her father and master, teaching her Hajin Mon Style Ninjutsu. Before the third Dead or Alive Tournament, he gave himself to the Dead or Alive Tournament Executive Committee, and let himself be experimented on, turning him into a heartless weapon of destruction. __TOC__ History Dead or Alive When Kasumi ran away from the Mugen Tenshin ninja village to find Raidou and avenge her brother, Genra sent Ayane to find and kill her as a nukenin, in order to keep the clan from being discovered by the outside world. Dead or Alive 2 After Alpha infiltrates the Tenjinmon Village, kidnaps Hayate and traps Ayane in a Genjutsu illusion, Genra sends Ayane to find Ryu Hayabusa in Europe. After Ryu defeats Bankotsubo, and Ein realizes he is Hayate, Genra reveals himself to be the one who broke the Kekkai barrier that seperates the Spirit World from Earth and was in reality in league with DOATEC the entire time. He then hypnotizes Ayane to kill Hayate and Ryu. But ultimately his spell is broken. Dead or Alive 3 Before the third tournament, Genra went to Victor Donovan and DOATEC's Superhuman Development Project, and was used for one of their experimental projects, Project Omega. Through changes to his genes, Genra was transformed into a superhuman known as Omega, a force of singular and unprecedented capabilities. DOATEC used the third tournament to test out his skills, but at the same time, Ayane, Hayate, and Ryu Hayabusa were planning to destroy Omega, to stop him from destroying everything. Genra uses his newfound power to create an alternate reality, and was dangerously close to killing Hayate and Ayane, when Ryu interviened and stabbed him with the sacred Dragon Sword of the Hayabusa Clan. Hayabusa's sword keeps him from regenerating while Ayane and Hayate blast him with a Team Ninpo blast that incenerates him. Ayane takes the Dokko Sword that Genra held as a memento of the man she onced called "father." Character Appearance In his human form, Genra, despite being middle-age and going gray, he is physically fit. He wears a black wooden mask to conceal his face. The embroidered dark haori he wears over his shinobi shozoku signifies his rank as a Master Ninja. In his Omega form, his body is hulking in stature, his eyes take on a demonic red glow and clad in black, red and gold armor. Personality Genra, despite his overlying loyalty for the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan, was once, at his core an honorable person. When he noticed that Ayane was introverted and looked down upon, he felt sorry for her and took her in. This resulted in a father/daughter bond between him and Ayane, a kind of parental relationship Ayane had never felt before. However, this is revealed in Dimensions to be nothing more than a facade. Genra's true persona is that of a manipulative and power-hungry man, willing to do anything to get revenge for playing second-fiddle to the main branch of the clan. Etymology Genra's name in kanji (幻羅), means "Illusion Luo". Along with the other Japanese adults, Genra's name is written in kanji. Relationships Gameplay In Dead or Alive 3, Genra (in his Omega form) is the "final boss" all of the characters must face as their final foe during story mode. His powerful long-range priority attacks are his greatest strength, keeping the player in a defensive position and unable to attack. He also has a shockwave attack that activates whenever he is knocked down. Omega also has a long range fire attack, a barrage of energy blasts, and a lightning shockwave attacks; in fact, he borrows one throw from Gohyakumine Bankotsubo from Dead or Alive 2.　In Dead or Alive 3, Omega cannot be thrown but does take damage when pressing the throw button. Appearances Dead or Alive Series *''Dead or Alive 3'' (as Omega, 2001 - 2002) *''Dead or Alive Ultimate'' (2004 - 2005) *''Dead or Alive: Dimensions'' (2011) Dead or Alive-Related Media DOA: Dead or Alive Genra is briefly seen in the motion picture DOA: Dead or Alive albeit, without his mask (however his face is still unseen as he is behind a screen). He is the man at the back of the room who tells Ayane that Kasumi's departure from the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan is an act of betrayal. He then instructs Ayane to kill Kasumi. Musical Themes *''Karma'' - Dead or Alive 3 and Dead or Alive: Dimensions Gallery Trivia *After Genra's death, Ayane keeps his mask attached to her belt in Dead or Alive 4. Oddly enough, the same costume featuring Genra's mask was featured as her default costume in Dead or Alive 2 Ultimate, in which the events of that story took place before Dead or Alive 3. It is worthy to note that at the cliffhanger scene of Dead or Alive: Dimensions, Donovan seems to take off one mask, and switches to Genra's, which is odd, due to the fact that Ayane keeps the latter's mask. *In Dimensions, Genra uses some moves of Nicole-458 such as Flood Eliminator, Reverse Flood Eliminator, Orbital Agression and Lunging Rib Cracker Combo. *Genra is the second tallest and third heaviest character in the series. *His mask expression is similar to the mask used by Doku from Ninja Gaiden. Category:Characters Category:Dead or Alive Bosses Category:Dead or Alive 3 Characters Category:Dead or Alive Ultimate Characters Category:DOA: Dead or Alive Characters Category:Dead or Alive: Dimensions Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Japanese Characters Category:Characters born in February Category:Ninjutsu Practitioners